Love Ya!
by MuchaLuchaAndMe
Summary: Erins thoughts on her husband, AUTO. How she obsesses over that robot. ONESHOT, Erins POV.


**I don't know why, but I love Erin way too much to not write stories about her and AUTO. I'm not too happy with this story, though, but I can't very well just drop the character Erin like a hot potato. Besides, it's been a while since I've uploaded a WALL-E fanfic. I mean, I guess a week or two isn't really that long, but still!**

**Cough**

**Disclaimer: PIXAR studios created WALL-E, as I created this fanfic. I have nothing to do with the company, the movie, or the production in any way, and this is just a story placed in the setting of the movies world.**

**Please don't sue me!**

--

He wasn't exactly the _kindest_ person, but he was still pretty nice. He put up with my constant chatter. He even helped me with a lot of my life problems, though he won't really admit that he cares about anything. He's still pretty sore at the human race still, but he's finally accepted the fact that we've landed, and ain't nuthin' he can do about it. But still.

He may be sore, but he's still sweet. I bet if he could smile it would be the bestest smile ever! But there isn't really much room for emotion when you're a talking wheel, and the fact emotions 'do not compute' for him doesn't help either. Now that I think about it, every moment I've been with him was just his battle between human emotions and robotic… non-emotions. It's actually amusing to watch.

So days go by, and everyday I try and visit, and everyday I tell him stories, and everyday he just listens and obeys. I feel a little bad that he has to put up with me. I guess I'm a little bossy… But I don't care! No time to worry about me! Too much time to be doing more important stuff! But… he listens, and does what I order him to do. I sometimes hear him complain under his breath about some of the things I make him do, and it makes me giggle. It reminds me of who he really is, not who he claims to be.

And there are days I can't go and see him, because daddy always questions me about where I'm going, and when I'm coming back; and some days he won't accept the answer. Sometimes he just doesn't want me out of his sight. For some reason, ever since I met AUTO, my daddy has become a bit more strict. Maybe he's worried I'm up to bad stuff. I really just don't get daddys…

Sometimes it feels like my husband is the only one that listens, because he usually is. People are always telling me what to do because of my age! They think they can take advantage of me because I'm six! But not AUTO. He listens to me, and replies to me, and does whatever I want him to do every single time! He doesn't judge me, and he won't ever! And I don't want anyone to take that away. 'Cause… 'cause it's nice. And that's why I won't let no one find out about him, 'cause if they do they'll take him away! I don't want that. 'Cause he's my best friend. And I do _not_ want to lose that.

As the doors to the elevator that take me to the control room open, I see AUTO, just waiting there, shut down. I giggle and tip toe over. He looks so silly when he's asleep. I wonder… can robots sleep? I guess they can… but can they dream? And how? And if they do sleep, why is it that they call it shutting down? And what compels them to 'shut down' anyways? **Jeez** robots are confusing! I don't want to think about it no more!

"Bleh…" I walk over, bogged down by the thoughts of how these thingy mabobbers called robots worked. But seeing him perked me up. "Hey… AUTO… get up…! It's me! Erin! Your wife!" I tap on him lightly, trying to stir the metal beast. He activates and looks around, and I just smile as his eye lands on me. Some people would say it's cold and piercing, but I would say it's the most adorable and loving eye I've ever seen ever!

"Greetings Erin." I laugh at this. He's always trying to act serious, but in the end he just sounds silly, 'cause I know it's fake sounding. If he were really without emotions it would sound not so… girly.

"Morning!" I hug his cold body and kiss him warmly. I feel so safe around him. AUTO is truly my protector. I know he is. Someday, he's gonna be my prince in shining armor, 'cause that's his job. His directive.

"I _love_ you!" I say, without really any control of my own. He does nothing in response as I let go.

"What do you say back?" He just looked away. "C'monnnn….! Say it…!"

"Negative."

"AUTO, that's an order!"

"…" I look impatiently, and a bit anxious, trying to see if he really would. "_Iloveyoutoo._" He spat out quickly in disgust. I squeal in delight and jump hug him. I may have forced him to say it, but I'll take it anyways.

Though I wonder why he feels so compelled to always do as I say… It's not like I'm actually the captain.

--

**Yaaaay for Erins fangirl obsession over AUTO. And yay for me for writing stories at 11 p.m. I really need to actually start sleeping, 'cause I feel dead right now. And I need to stop making so many oneshots, and just make one set story where I upload all my oneshots so that I don't bog down s WALL-E section.**

**So yea. Here it is: the bizarre fantasy of a girl who likes pairing little children with 700-year-old robots. I feel so dirty…**


End file.
